Un amour torturé
by Tenshia
Summary: Camille est la meilleure amie de Kristian, rien ne pourra jamais les séparer,jusqu'au jour où Camille accompagne Kristian à une convention sur les manga. YAOI LEMON Shin x Yu / Kiro x Camille / Strify x Camille très léger et Kiro x Strify
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Un amour torturé

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Cinema Bizarre

Disclaimer: Les Cinema Bizarre ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le personnage de Camille m'appartient

Genre: Romance/ General/ Angst (un peu je pense)

Rating: M

Couple(s): Shin x Yu / Kiro x Camille / Strify x Camille (très léger) et Kiro x Strify

Résumé: Camille est la meilleure amie de Kristian, rien ne pourra jamais les séparer, ils se connaissent depuis le berceau, leur amitié est plus forte que tout, jusqu'au jour où Camille accompagne Kristian à une convention sur les manga.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Nous sommes le 3 Juillet 2005 à Berlin en Allemagne et un jeune garçon scrute son écran d'ordinateur, semblant attendre quelque chose.

_ Strify dit: Alors prêt pour demain?_

_ Kiro dit: Ouais j'ai hâte!_

_ Strify dit: Et moi donc!_

_ Kiro dit: Lol, on a bien RDV au stand Kana?_

_ Strify: Ouais , je viens avec Luminor. Shin et Yu viennent ensemble._

_ Kiro: Ils sont toujours ensembles ces deux là?_

_ Strify dit: Ouais , ça va bientôt faire un an!_

_ Kiro dit: Yu m'a dit qu'ils allaient bientôt emménager ensemble…_

_ Strify dit: Deux mecs dans le même appart, j'ai peur de ce que ça peut donner!_

_ Kiro dit: Lol, tu oublies que l'un d'eux est une fée du logis il paraît!_

-"Kris? Tu viens te coucher?"

-"Oui puce, j'arrive"

_ Kiro dit: Je te laisse, mon lit m'appelle!_

_ Strify dit: Ton lit ou ta copine?_

_ Kiro dit: Crétin!_

_ Strify dit: Lol Bonne nuit à demain!_

Kristian ferma la fenêtre de conversation MSN puis il ferma le logiciel avant d'éteindre son ordi.

-"Ah bah quand même! Je te rappelle qu'on se lève tôt demain!"

-"Oui puce, je sais" lui répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire

Ceci dit, Kristian se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Il se déshabilla pour se retrouver en boxer puis entreprit de se démaquiller pour enfin s'admirer dans le miroir comme il en avait l'habitude.

Kristian était un jeune homme de 17 ans. Son look ,il l'avait longtemps cherché pour aboutir à quelque chose de décalé, original mais toujours classe. A commencer par ses cheveux, dont il prenait grand soin, châtains foncés à l'origine, ils étaient passés par le noir corbeau avant d'arborer une magnifique couleur marron foncé, en coupe sophistiquée, des cheveux un peu longs et très dégradés.

Deux mèches longues encadraient son visage encore enfantin et une grande mèche barrait ses yeux marrons verts joliment mis en valeur par un maquillage recherché: très sombre, fait de mascara et d'eye liner. Son look vestimentaire était un mélange de toutes sortes de courants: de l'emo au classique en passant par le glam goth et le visual kei à dominante claire, la plupart de ses habits étaient blancs.

Ses choix le laissaient souvent en marge de la société mais cela, Kristian s'en fichait, il aimait vivre comme il l'entendait et il savait sur qui il pouvait compter.

Camille par exemple: cette jolie brune qui l'attendaient dans son lit n'était autre que son amie d'enfance, sa meilleure amie.

Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, une aide précieuse pendant ses périodes de déprime qui l'avaient rendu si fragile.

Et lui serait toujours là pour elle, comme ce jour où leur principal était venu interrompre un cours de français au collège pour annoncer à Camille qu'elle était désormais orpheline, que ses parents étaient morts dans un crash d'avion.

Ce jour là Kristian avait ressenti toute la détresse de son amie et l'avait rejoint dans le couloir, sitôt le principal parti, pour recueillir sur son épaule les larmes de la jeune fille.

Depuis ce jour ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté, Camille vivaient chez ses grands parents mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps chez son ami, comme ce soir.

Ils dormaient ensemble, souvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun offrant un peu de réconfort à l'autre, sans aucune ambiguïté, ils étaient amis, ils s'étaient promis qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre.

Et il avaient tenu cette promesse ayant trop peur que leur relation si particulière se brise sous un sentiment bien plus fort.

Kristian sorti enfin de la salle de bain, coiffé et démaquillé puis il se glissa dans les couvertures auprès de son amie.

-"Tu es stressé?" demanda t'elle

-"Oui et je crois que je ne vais pas réussir à dormir"

-"Approches" dit elle en ouvrant ses bras afin que le jeune homme puisse s'y blottir

-"Merci"

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer"

Elle était comme ça Camille, des deux, c'est sans doute elle qui avait la vie la plus dure; bien que Kristian ait eu son lot de souffrance lui aussi; orpheline à 12 ans, elle s'est retrouvée chez ses grands parents qui lui menaient la vie dure, pas qu'ils soient méchants, loin de là, ils étaient adorables avec elle mais toujours en train de parler de ses parents, de la comparer à eux en disant qu'elle était le portrait craché de sa mère avec les jolis yeux bleus de son père. De cette façon ils lui rappelaient le douloureux souvenir de ses parents montant dans l'avion puis l'annonce du principal qui avait fait son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle.

Pourtant elle incarnait la joie de vivre, un sourire permanent scotché sur ses lèvres…

-"Oui mais si ils m'aimaient pas? Si ils n'aimaient pas ma façon d'être et le garçon excentrique que je suis?"

-"Alors moi je serais là pour leur montrer qu'ils ont tort!"

Kristian sourit "Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi?"

-"Tu n'aurais pas osé rencontrer ces garçons pour de vrai"

En effet, le lendemain, Kris avait rendez vous avec quatre garçons rencontrés sur un forum et qui partageaient la même passion que lui: les mangas.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils avaient choisi cette convention sur les mangas se tenant à Berlin comme lieu de leur première rencontre…

* * *

Voilaaa! Premier chapitre fini! Vos impressions et reviews (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont très importantes ici! Je continue ou pas?

Tenshia


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Un amour torturé

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Cinema Bizarre

Disclaimer: Les Cinema Bizarre ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le personnage de Camille m'appartient

Genre: Romance/ General/ Angst (un peu je pense)

Rating: M

Couple(s): Shin x Yu / Kiro x Camille / Strify x Camille (très léger) et Kiro x Strify

Résumé: Camille est la meilleure amie de Kristian, rien ne pourra jamais les séparer, ils se connaissent depuis le berceau, leur amitié est plus forte que tout, jusqu'au jour où Camille accompagne Kristian à une convention sur les manga.

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Le lendemain le réveil réveilla les deux ados à 8h00.

-"Nan! J'veux dormir!" se plaignit le jeune homme en se resserrant un peu plus sur son amie.

-"Allez feignasse, lève toi!"

Camille se leva la première et investit la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps Kristian émergeait doucement, il était toujours stressé malgré les paroles de sa meilleure amie.

Kris était très timide et n'avait aucune confiance ne lui.

Il se leva enfin et alluma son ordi, comme tous les matins. Il refit son lit sommairement en attendant que la machine ait fini de s'allumer. Quand ce fut fait, il ouvrit le dossier Mes Images puis regarda les photos des garçons qu'il allait rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Chacun d'eux lui en avait envoyé une plus ou moins récente. Il put cependant constater, encore une fois, que, comme lui, ils avaient un style décalé.

-"Poussin, tu vas prendre ta douche?" demanda la jeune fille qui sortait de la salle de bain.

-"Oui puce."

Ces petits surnoms affectueux faisaient partie de leur amitié si spéciale et ils les employaient aussi souvent que possible.

Poussin; Camille avait choisi ce surnom car Kris lui avait toujours paru si fragile, comme un poussin qui sort de l'œuf. Et c'était toujours poussin et non mon poussin, ils avaient toujours refusé cette connotation d'appartenance.

De la même façon, c'était toujours puce et non ma puce. Ils n'appartenaient à personne d'autre qu'à eux mêmes disaient ils.

Kris partait sous la douche pendant que Camille faisait les derniers réajustements à sa tenue. Elle portait un T-shirt rouge près du corps et un jean noir déchiré par endroits et affublés de chaînes, le noir du jean rappelant le noir des écritures ornant le T-shirt.

Aux pieds elle avait des baskets blanches à flammes rouges rappelant le T-shirt.

Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés descendaient en cascade dans son dos, une frange assez longue et quelques mèches encadraient son visage et un maquillage sombre mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux verts.

Elle avait mis quelques bijoux en argent, un bracelet orné s'une grosse breloque en forme d'étoile aux branches inégales. Une longue chaîne assortie au bracelet, avec la même étoile, ornait son cou.

A cela elle ajouta une veste zippée en cuir noir qui finissait son look de parfaite rockeuse.

Puis la jeune fille s'approcha de l'ordinateur toujours allumé sur l'image de ces mecs que Kris allait rencontrer.

A quoi tu penses encore poussin, ces types te ressemblent d'une certaine façon alors pourquoi as tu peur?

Pourquoi as tu toujours aussi peur de t'attacher et d'être abandonné? Je pensais pourtant t'avoir atténué cette douleur!

Effectivement Kristian avait peur, il avait peur car lui il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Quand il s'attache à quelqu'un, il s'attache à fond, il y met tout son cœur puis la personne s'en va et le laisse seul, brisé comme jamais.

Comme sa mère qui l'a abandonné voilà 4 ans.

Il l'aimait sa mère Kris, il l'aimait si fort, comme un fils aime sa mère et même plus encore.

Et un jour, elle était venu chercher Kris au collège et elle l'avait vu, lui , ce garçon qui osait toucher son fils de cette façon, qui osait l'embrasser ainsi. Mais surtout elle vit son fils, son seul et unique petit garçon, chair de sa chair répondre à ce baiser contre nature et même y prendre du plaisir.

C'en fut trop pour elle, elle repartit chez elle. Et, ce soir là, lorsque Kris rentra chez lui, il trouva un mot écrit de la main de sa mère:

"Je ne reconnais plus mon fils, ce garçon, ce n'est pas lui, je n'ai plus de fils. Adieu, n'essayez pas de me chercher."

Kris lut et relut ce bout de papier afin d'être sûr de ce qui était écrit, d'être sûr que sa mère l'abandonnait vraiment, il ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant il a fallu se rendre compte de la réalité des choses, elle était partie, elle l'avait abandonné et Kristian ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Il s'effondra alors dans les bras de Camille qui était là pour lui comme lui avait été là pour elle.

Lorsque son père rentra tard dans la nuit, Kris ne dormait pas, ils discutèrent tout les deux pendant des heures, essayant de comprendre et même de trouver la raison du départ de l'être aimé. Finalement ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé.

Puis les mois et les années passèrent, le père de Kris avait épousé une autre femme et Kris lui en avait voulu et lui en voulait encore, ils ne parlaient plus, s'ignorant presque l'un et l'autre. Kris était abandonné une fois encore.

Tout ça Camille le savait car Kris lui racontait tout et si parfois il ne lui racontait pas c'est parce qu'elle l'avait vécu avec lui.

-"Puce, je suis prêt" Camille se retourna vivement, sortant de ses pensées.

Kris était magnifique, comment pouvait on seulement penser ne pas aimer quelqu'un comme lui? Il était si gentil et tellement adorable.

Il portait un jean délavé et évasé en bas, déchiré aux genoux et aux pieds. Un T-shirt noir et argenté customisé par ses soins, des baskets blanches aux pieds, il avait deux ceintures cloutées, une noire et une blanche, voilà en quoi consistait sa tenue. Il y rajouta une veste blanche assez fine, un collier à ras du cou en coton noir orné d'une croix stylisée en argent. Son maquillage tait assez simple, il ne voulait pas paraître trop excessif pour une première fois: eye liner et mascara noir. Il avait travaillé sa coiffure de façon à ce que sa mèche barre le quart de ses yeux, une façon pour lui de se dissimuler aux yeux du monde.

Camille le trouvait trop mignon et ne put résister à le prendre dans ses bras.

-"Hey! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive puce?" demanda le garçon, amusé.

-"Rien, rien. On y va?"

* * *

Ce chapitre vous plaît? Je suis désolée, il peut vous sembler desuet mais malgré tout il est important, je l'ai plus centré sur le passé de Kristian (le premier étant plsu sur Camille) et ainsi vous avez un aperçu des "codes" qui régissent la relation spéciale entre Camille et Kris, c'est important pour la suite. De plus, les tenues décrites le sont peut être un peu trop mais c'est pour vous plonger dans l'histoire, je veux que vous puissez les imaginer tels que moi je les vois

Si j'ai le temps je vous ferais un dessin rapide de leurs tenues

Reviews please!!


End file.
